Top 10 Worst Calladega Crashes
Calladega has earned a reputation of having some of the the scariest crashes of Piston Cup History. Here are 10 of the worst Calladega crashes in Piston Cup/CARCA/Juniors/Xfinity/Trucks history. 10. 1970 Calladega 500 - 13 flips for Slide Powers! Slide Powers flipped over 13 times thanks to him puncturing a tire. He was injured and missed one race. 9. 2012 Burger King 200 (CARCA) - Ricky Streakhouse Jr hits the catch fence hard and gets knocked out (And Danicar Pontiac bawls because of that) Ricky Streakhouse Jr hit the catch fence really hard at 29G that he was KNOCKED OUT just like Thomas Tanrev in 1979. Ricky thankfully survived. Ricky missed two races. Danicar Pontiac cried so hard that she bawled. 8. 1972 Burger King 200 (CARCA) - Charlie Glotzcar's fuel tank explodes Charlie Glotzcar's fuel tank exploded after he hit the wall and caught completely on fire. Even the fire trucks struggled to put the huge fire out. He missed 4 races. Poor Charlie was injured. 7. 1963 Calladega 500 - Terrible wreck for Morris Axler! Morris Axler hit the wall so hard he was nearly instantly killed. He only missed two races, though. 6. 2003 Calladega 500 - Davey Apex gets nearly flat Davey was nearly flat, due to a big crash and Ralph Carlow hitting him. He missed some races. 5. 2005 Calladega 250 (Gander Outdoors Trucks) - Jimmy Corckscrew sent through the catch fence Jimmy Corckscrew had the worst crash of his LIFE in the 2005 Calladega 350. The 1993, 1994 and 2001 champion was going well until the 100th lap of the race in which he makes contact with Mark Muffler in which he flipped 18 times before BREAKING THROUGH the catchfence and entering the grandstands leaking oil. 4. 1979 N20 Cola 400 at Calladega - Ronald Oaks crashes heavily Ronald Oaks had a terrible crash in the N20 Cola 400 in which he had the highest airborne crash and flips over an incredible number of times. 3. 1990 Burger King 200 (CARCA) - Kevin Phillips almost gets totalled in horrible crash Kevin Phillips, the #17 Cola Cola 1989 Ford Thunderbird, had a bad crash with Ricky Carlton #05 (who is a Chevy Monte Carlo) and flips over a lot. His career ended instantly due to him being in a coma and his wife did not want him to go near a race track. 2. 1990 Calladega 500 - Jack Spinners career ending crash The 1990 Calaldega 500 is known for this infamous crash. Jack Spinner would hit the wall heavily and flip. He landed on his roof and his engine caught fire. Jack would never race again. 1. 2002 N20 Cola 400 at Calladega - Haul Inngas nearly dies The most unforgettable moment in Calladega history. Haul Inngas has a huge airborne crash and flips several times in a big fire as his engine exploded! Haul Inngas misses the ENTIRE season and nearly died! The crash is so bad it is considered the worst of the 2000's and one of the worst in the history of the Piston Cup. Inngas even spent some days in a coma.